cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Core Defender
The Core Defender was Cabal's ultimate weapon. He used it to defend his Core against the final joint assault by the forces of GDI and Nod. It used Cyborg and Mechanized Walker technology. History For a short time, Cabal had both pieces of the Tacitus, and a huge amount of data. With this knowledge, he decided to create the ultimate weapon. Resources from throughout Cabal's territory were diverted to this project, and despite the scale, it was kept secret from GDI and Nod's intelligence networks. The project was successful, and a single prototype was deployed. Interestingly enough, it was not built in the 'deployed' mode, only as a deconstructed unit that could deploy at a moment's notice. It is believed that Cabal wanted to surprise his enemies if they were somehow able to destroy his defenses, and therefore kept the Defender in reserve, rather than deploying it as a regular offensive unit. This tactic proved to be faulty. Description This unit was one of the largest ever constructed, towering an estimated 150 feet over the battlefield, and was at least 50 feet across and 25 feet wide. Although built in the shape of a human, and perhaps looking like a cyborg construct, the sheer scale of the device precludes it from being in any way cybernetic, at least, as far as the evidence GDI and Nod have recovered is concerned. It was plated in extremely heavy bluish armor, which matched Cabal's unit colors, and featured one gigantic eye. This is how it looked like to GDI and Nod commanders, exactly what the eye-structure was and was used for is unknown at this time. Its walking movements and humanoid structure gave the appearance that it was an old Titan, or perhaps the living manifestation of Cabal itself. However, it was far more than simply an effective terror weapon, it was extremely powerful apart from terror. It mounted twin obelisks of light that, like the Obelisk of Darkness and the Cabal Obelisk, fired red-blue bolts, which were modulated so that they could penetrate Firestorm walling. It could fire these weapons far more rapidly than could a regular Obelisk, and the estimated cooldown time between shots was about 1 second. The weapons were powerful enough to destroy a main combat unit such as a Titan Walker or Tick Tank, in a single hit, and any buildings in only a few shots, so the weapon featured significantly greater destructive power and rate of fire. It was also the most potent defensive weapon that has ever been encountered. Its armor could withstand hundreds of Titan rounds, and it required an army of Dozens of Titans to destroy. In this regard, the Core Defender came close to matching the full power of the Cyborg Volkov. It was also immune to Tiberium Veins. Tiberium, EMP cannons, Tiberium Creature attacks (it was not attacked), and even the ion cannon seemed to do little against the behemoth. However, even the Core Defender had a weakness, it had no anti-aircraft attack, which allowed GDI Jump Jet Infantry to slowly tear it apart. Furthermore, its computer processing units were not as sophisticated as Cabal's - it was unable to process how to defeat an army that consisted of dozens of Titans against only the Core Defender. Usage Thankfully for GDI and Nod forces, the Core Defender was deployed only once, immediately after the 6 Control Stations had been captured by GDI and Nod forces in the area. However, not even the Core Defender could stop the tide of GDI and Nod in the area. After a lengthy battle, Core Defender was destroyed by GDI and Nod forces through the use of sheer numbers. It is very likely that after Nod's withdrawl from the sector (GDI being stronger than Nod), GDI sent in a team to analyze the remains of the Core Defender.